I Fell in Love with a God
by 24green.roses
Summary: He was a god, and she was a mortal, it would never work." Aly x Kyprioth one-shot


**I Fell in Love with a God...**

**Aly x Kyprioth _(I wonder what there couple name would be...Kyply? LOL)_**

**To make this work, your going to have to pretend that Nawat didn't exist, or he didn't love Aly, or Aly didn't love him, just something of the like…**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

_Dear Ma, _

_You always told me that I needed to make my decisions in life, what to do, get off my lazy bum and what not. Well, I've decided. I am, as it is technically called, eloping, but I feel my crime is just, for Ma, I fell in love with a god..._

**********

2 months ago…

It was a nice evening, the kind where you take in a breath and feel the crispness in it, and wish you could just stay there forever. The kind of night where you look up and don't mind that the moon is only a sliver in the sky. But not for Alianne of Pirate's Swoop and Olau. She had her own agenda tonight. Aly walked along the paths of the Pavilion of Delightful Pleasures with Dove, the newly crowned Queen of the Copper Isles, her simple yet elegant crown sitting atop her head, "Aly, please stay," Dove said gently, "like I have told you a million times, I need a spymaster."

"And, as I've told you, I can't, you know who I am, you can't let the niece of the enemy country's king sit as your spy master, you think the raka will allow it?"

"Firstly, no one could follow that, and secondly who has to know? You're my friend Aly, I need you with me, Sarai left, who else do I have?"

Aly swallowed, the dark of the night loomed over the two, covering Aly's guilty expression, and as she adjusted her Sight, Dove's solemn one. Aly knew she was being extremely selfish, but, she had been in the Copper Isles long enough, she belonged at home. "I have to go home, Dove, I'm sorry." Aly turned to the stunned Dove, bowed elegantly, and turned to walk away. She didn't turn back, and walked until she reached her rooms. She sat on her bed, and before she knew it, she had fallen asleep.

Aly began to awake, she knew where she was before she even had to question it. She lay on her back, on the ground, and was looking at a ceiling, but clouds were rolling peacefully beneath it. Aly knew only of one house that had pieces of the sky in it, and she sat up. She looked around for Kyprioth, but didn't see him around. She slowly got up, and felt for her knives, they were all gone, left in her sleeping self. She felt vulnerable without them, but knew she wouldn't need one for Kyprioth. Aly lifted a hand and touched the base of her neck expecting a darking, but remembering she had left Secret on the Copper Isles, dropped it.

Aly looked around, but didn't see Kyprioth anywhere, she began to walk down the walls, and admiring the different beads, and jewelry that he had around his house though Aly knew they were all most likely stolen, "Beautiful aren't they?"

Aly turned to see a god, but not Kyprioth, this god was different. She tensed and examined this new god. He was, Aly admitted to herself, much better looking then Kyprioth, instead of salt and pepper colored hair, this god had dark black hair, he was built much less like a statesman, and more like a warrior, a defender, he was young, fit, and handsome, this god reminded her of a Raka knight, if that was even possible. "Kyprioth?" Aly asked questioningly.

The god beamed, and that mischief Aly had seen more then enough times twinkled in his eyes, and Aly relaxed, this was Kyprioth for sure, "Don't you like my new look, I finally decided to take your advice, I guess the elderly statesman look came out of fashion, now that I have my Isles, I want to be defender of them all," Kyprioth smiled and posed like a warrior.

Aly snorted, and began to laugh, she couldn't help it, Kyprioth the Great Defender, it was such a misnomer, it was like Aly the gentle bred princess. "What?" Kyprioth asked playfully, "You don't like it?"

Aly got her laughs under control, "Well, I guess you could say it's very... young," Aly looked him over again, though he was built differently today, he still had the same traditional clothes that Aly could not stare at for too long in how they dizzied her, "sort of," Aly couldn't exactly get it in her head that this was Kyprioth.

"I guess my efforts have failed, I can change back you know, if it suits you," Kyprioth lifted a hand as if to snap, and Aly had a feeling that when he did, he'd be his stateman self again.

"Wait, no," Kyprioth lowered his hand slightly, "It's not _that_ bad," in fact, Aly sort of liked this new Kyprioth, she never thought that inside the Trickster god there could be a decent handsome man, she kind of liked it.

Kyprioth smiled and lowered his hand. He walked over to one of his elegant couches and sprawled full length on it. "So, I have got my Isle's back, thanks to you, whatever you want Aly of Homewood, I can grant it."

Aly walked over and sat on a nearby couch, "No, I'm fine, I want to save these boons you owe me for when I will truly need them." Aly sighed, "Tomorrow I shall be home, and I hope," Aly said purposefully, and looked sidelong at Kyprioth, "the weather will be _perfect_ for sailing."

Kyprioth smiled, "Of course, the ocean shall be _perfect_ to all those that helped me get my Isle's back." Aly smiled.

She stood from her seat on the couch, "Can I go home now, I was kind of in the middle of my beauty sleep."

Kyprioth got up from the couch, and slowly walked over to the standing Aly, Aly could feel her heart beat quicken with each step, though she refused to think why. "I'm going to miss you Alianne of Pirate's Swoop and Olau, you are by far the most interesting mortal I've met in a long while."

Aly grinned and ducked her head, "You've told me."

Kyprioth gently lifted Aly's chin, "Well, you best don't forget it." He smiled, and before Aly knew it, Kyprioth had gently leaned in and placed a kiss on Aly's lips. He let his lips linger there, but when Aly leaned in just a bit more, Kyprioth pulled away, "Goodbye Aly." The air around her began to blur, and she knew she was being sent home. She tried to shout, wait, but she felt herself being silenced by the air whooshing around her.

Aly sat up in bed, her hand fingered her lips, she still had the feel of Kyprioth on them.

*********

2 weeks ago…

Aly sat on the beach of Pirate's swoop, admiring the griffins overhead, they were so beautiful. She slowly stood up, she had come home, and life couldn't be better, but Aly felt empty, and she kept being drawn to the ocean, drawn, to what kept reminding her of her dream of Kyprioth, and then she would wonder if it was even real. Her thoughtful side always said no, it wasn't real, how could Kyprioth a god of no feeling kiss her, he probably meant it in a sort of friendly way.

Aly got up, and for the first time, stepped onto the wet sand of the beach. She walked closer, and gently dipped a naked foot into the ice cold ocean water. She made to pull it out, but as she looked down, she saw that a sort of arm was around her ankle, a sort of _water_ made arm. The ocean was grabbing her.

She took out her knife, but she couldn't cut water, she wished not for the first time, that she had the Gift, or could transform into a magnificent animal and fly away, but she couldn't. She felt the arm of water pull her up, and she fell on her back, the world beginning to look dark, she heard a shout in the distance, "Aly!" but she couldn't move, she felt locked in her own body. As everything faded, Aly could only think of one thing, I'm dead.

Aly found herself standing, it was so bright that she couldn't see, is this the realm of the dead? She asked herself as she adjusted her Sight. This wasn't the realm of the dead, her Sight registered it to be the godlike, but why, if she was dead, would she be in the place of the god's? "You're not _dead_."

Aly turned to see the stunning, newly improved Kyprioth, her heart suddenly began to race just a bit faster, and Aly felt her cheeks heat up just a bit. Aly mentally kicked herself, who was she to go all googly-eyed over a god? "If I'm not dead, then why am I suddenly here?" She hadn't meant it to be that harsh, it just came out that way.

"Because I brought you here, if you were on my brother and sister's land, I can not touch you, because there still a little grumpy about my triumph over them, and they are keeping a good, annoying, watch over me, as if I will take their mother land Tortall or something, like I'd touch Tortall, what does it have to offer me? But, you Aly, you touched the water which I control, and so I took you, I had to watch you a long time you know, to nab you."

"Why did you _nab_ me," Aly said trying unsuccessfully to remain calm, she really thought she had died, and her pulse hadn't ceaced racing.

"I missed you." Aly swallowed, her heart fluttered in her chest. She knew this couldn't possibly be a dream, dreams weren't so real.

"Me?" Aly found herself asking despite the fact she knew she was sounding like those girls in court asking to be pitied.

Kyprioth nodded, "It's no fun without you Aly."

Aly smiled and looked down, "Well," she looked up realizing she was on the brink of possible bad flirting with a god, "Send me back," she said abruptly, she immediately bit her tongue the moment she said it.

She watched Kyprioth's expression change, "What do you mean, you don't want to stay here?"

Aly swallowed, his tone made her regret saying it, but she knew it was right, he couldn't keep meddling in her affairs, he was a god, and she was a mortal, it would never work. "I'm not a god, Kyprioth."

"You could be," Kyprioth said, taking a step closer.

Aly backed away, "Stop messing with me Kyprioth, I don't like this _game_." Kyprioth stopped his advancement, "I know you're just a god that thinks I'm a petty game, or even less then that, I know you don't love, or care, or anything of the like, you're just a god, stop messing with me," she couldn't tell if she was being too harsh, but she felt like she had the right to say that, after all Kyprioth didn't really love her, God's don't feel emotions. She thought of when Kyprioth celebrated at Dunevon's death last year, and felt herself justified in what she had just said.

"You don't think god's _feel_?" Kyprioth asked suddenly cold, "Have you even considered maybe it's not just a _game_ with me either?"

"Oh, I know it's a game Kyprioth, I can tell just by the way you look at me."

"And how is it I look at you, Aly?"

"Like, I'm nothing, that's exactly it," Aly's eyes began to sting, with the feeling that came before crying. She furiously blinked them back, daring them to come. The conversation had gone badly wrong. But she was right, in her outburst, she was telling the truth, god's didn't feel. Ecspecially Trickster god's, Aly was just a game to him, and she didn't want it to be, not when she had gotten too caught up in this game already.

Kyprioth shut his eyes as if deciding. What seemed like a decade later, he nodded, and opened his eyes, he leaned in again, and Aly tried to draw away, she felt for the knives she didn't have, though, what's the use of stabbing a god? Kyprioth leaned in, and Aly kept backing away, until she had no where else to go. She ducked her head, and felt Kyprioth come closer, he hesitated, and then gently placed a kiss on her forehead, "I guess then, this is the final good bye," he whispered inches away from her, and yet so unemotionally Aly shivered in her skin. She felt the vision of Kyprioth fading, she tried to mutter out a last word but couldn't.

Aly came back to herself, and immediately heard a rustle, "Aly?" she knew it was her Da. "Aly, are you up?"

Aly opened her eyes, and let them focus themselves, "Yes, Da, I'm up," Aly turned away from her Da, not wanting him to see if any tears were escaping.

"Well, good, because I have more then the right to yell at you, how can you be so careless as to trip near the water, it was dragging you in by the time I was there, Aly, you could have drowned." Drowned? Kyprioth would have let her drown? And he thought he actually cared for her. Da sighed, "Look, Aly, just be more careful?" Aly didn't say anything, she just nodded. Only when she heard her Da close the door behind him did Aly touch her face, she found a single tear on her cheek.

******

2 days ago…

Aly couldn't get Kyprioth out of her head, when she closed her eyes, she saw his kiss, when she opened them, she saw him leaning in to kiss her forehead. When practicing with her knives, she saw those few times that he had dropped in when she was still herding sheep in the Copper Isles, when she looked out her window and saw the ocean, she would see a perfect image of Kyprioth, when she saw a knight, she saw the new and improved Kyprioth, posing as he did the day that Dove was crowned, it was as if he had gotten in her head himself and was demanding to be thought of. This made her all the more frustrated, she hated Kyprioth, she was supposed to, that's what she kept telling herself after he had played with her heartlessly.

Aly sighed, she knew the truth, and she was just avoiding it. Aly was falling in love. She didn't want to fall in love with Kyprioth simply because she was afraid that he didn't love her back. Aly didn't know how Gods worked. He was a god, who she had remembered had no feelings, heartless, cold.

Aly knocked on the door in the palace belonging to her Aunt Daine, and Uncle Numy, she heard a whistle. She smiled and looked to see who had opened the door, it was Kitten. Aly smiled, "Hi, Kitten," she reached a hand out and ran a hand down kitten, she turned golden, a color that showed she was happy to be admired. "Is Aunt Daine here?" Kitten let out a chirp, and began to walk in front of Aly, as if a guide.

"Hi, Aly," Aunt Daine said when she came into view, she was holding young Rikash to her chest, it seemed he had just fallen asleep, and Daine was smiling at her new born son. "Rikash just fell asleep."

Aly smiled at the new baby, "I have to ask you something Aunt,"

"Of course, have a seat,"

Aly sat, she wringed her hands, not sure how to ask, "Aunt Daine, do god's _feel_?"

Aunt Daine was so quiet that Aly looked up to see what was taking so long, Aunt Daine was looking at her questioningly, "Why do you ask Aly?"

Aly swallowed, "I'm just...curious," she decided was the right word.

Aunt Daine sighed, "God's are different then us, they do feel, but not in the sense that we do, I've met some god's that could care less about one human being, about mortals, and some that care all the more. I think it depends on the god, on who you are in their eyes, that's what matters with gods."

"So god's _can_ love?" Aly found herself asking, was it possible?

Aunt Daine nodded, "Yes, my father loves my mother, I can see it in the way he looks at her, the way he wants to make sure she is okay, he protects her, he is my proof that god's can love."

Aly nodded, "Thank you, Aunt Daine."

Aly slowly let herself out, and began to walk the palace grounds. God's _can_ love. Was Kyprioth not lying when he said she did mean something to him? Could it be that Kyprioth could love her back? Another thought registered in Aly's head, was it too late? He had said 'the final goodbye'.

****

2 hours ago…

It took Aly almost a day or so to do this, to confront Kyprioth one more time, she loved him, and she was sure of it now, she had loved him before, she felt like she always had. She just wasn't ready to admit to herself that she was. Aly took in a breath, and took a step so both her feet were in the ocean water. "Kyprioth, I want to talk to you," she said in barely a whisper. There was no noise, just the sound of the waves crashing onto the shore, when suddenly all ocean movement stopped, the water calmed too much, too un-naturally. Aly looked over the calm waters, and saw a white flash, the next second, Kyprioth, the person she wanted to spend her life with, was standing face to face with her on the water.

"I'm here," he said rather annoyed.

Aly took in a breath, "I'm sorry Kyprioth, I just wasn't ready to accept it, to accept _you_."

"And know you are?" he asked coldly and sarcastic.

Aly looked down, this was what she was most fearing, an unrequited love. But she wasn't going to give in that easily, "Yes," she said boldly. Aly ventured a glance up and saw Kyprioth's anger and coldness fade. Aly could see it in his face. "I love you," Aly continued, "I always have."

Kyprioth walked cautiously over to Aly, as if afraid if he made a sudden movement, Aly would run away. Aly stared at him boldly, refusing to loose in their staring contest, Kyprioth slowly reached out and touched her face, she felt her heart race ten-fold when he did, but she didn't break her gaze with him, "You fell in love me?" Aly nodded under his touch. Kyprioth blinked, "I love you too," he said hesitantly as if it was the first time he had uttered such words.

Kyprioth slowly shifted his hand so it was no longer touching her face, but positioned behind Aly's neck, he pulled her closer, and touched his lips to Aly's. Aly wrapped her arms around Kyprioth's neck, as he deepened the kiss. She felt him reach up and wrap his arms around her waist, pulling her closer, Aly ablidged happily. She smiled into the kiss, for, who would have ever thought that Alianne of Pirate's Swoop and Olau, would have ever fallen in love with a god?

**

2 minutes ago…

_…please don't ask me how Ma, it just happened, i don't think you could tell me how you fell in love with Da. Also_, _Ma_ _please don't be mad, I know I might not have lived up to your expectations, but I'm leaving, and I don't plan to return permanently this time. If you ever touch the waters I might be around to visit you, or maybe in your dreams, I won't really be gone Ma, so don't miss me too much. Tell Da I love him, and that he knows who the lucky man is, he just has to think long enough. Tell Alan and Thom to be brave, now that there sis isn't going to beat them at knife throwing anymore. I'll always be around ma, don't fret. _

_Love you forever, _

_Aly_

Aly reread the note, and then folded it tight. She kissed it, and handed it to Kyprioth, and he made it disappear instantly. "It'll be in her tent when she comes back from battle," Kyprioth said leaning in to kiss her cheek. Aly gave him her lips instead, as they shared one more pationate kiss.

"I know," Aly whispered when they separated, and leaned into Kyprioth's hold. Kyprioth wrapped his arms around her, and kissed the top of Aly's head, wondering how his brother was going to respond for him to petition Aly to be a goddess, or at least, to be able to stay here with him. He let his thoughts drift away, and enjoyed the moment he had with Aly, though he knew, it would never be the last.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**I couldn't tell if this was clear or not, but the letter under 2 minutes ago... was a continuation on the beginning letter. :D Just in case it was hard to understand or anything. I thought of this one shot by reading somewhere in the forums of a suggestion of Aly x Kyprioth, and tada, I have this. i hoped you enjoyed it, R&R**

**P.S. this doesnt mean i dislike Nawat**


End file.
